


Idle hands

by Plugs



Series: Repossess [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: Prowl’s hands aren’t idle, but they were available.
Series: Repossess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789081
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Idle hands

It first started with Prowl’s hands.

He had been sat in his office frowning over a particularly lengthy message from Ultra Magnus. The mech was a skilled post war administrator, but would it deactivate him to be concise?

“Primus,” Prowl grumbled. Almost instantaneously he was pinged by five gestalt mates offering to help with whatever was bothering him and if he needed his desk replaced. “ _Primus_ ,” Prowl groaned and clunked his helm against the desk. 

His servo twitched.

Prowl lifted his helm and looked at his servo. He used his right servo to type and sometimes his workload lead to discomfort and aches—which caused Hook no end of worry. But it was Prowl’s left servo that once again, twitched.

Prowl felt his servo, nothing hurt or felt amiss but—

—his left servo jumped out of his grip and began typing. Prowl could feel it moving but he had no control.

[Hook—something is happening,] Prowl commed.

[Coming boss. We can feel it too,] Hook replied.

His servo continued to type relentlessly. 

“— _Stop_!” Prowl felt his vents quicken. “Please, I can’t go though this again.”

Prowl’s servo fell limp.

There was a crash behind Prowl that made him jump. “We’re here!” Bonecrusher yelled as he smashed down the office door. “Who’ve we gotta smash?”

“No one you lugnut! I said you didn’t need to come,” Hook hissed. “Stop scaring Prowl.”

“Yeah well I thought Prowl was in danger—“

“Bonecrusher shut up—Hook what the frag just happened?” Prowl demanded.

Hook walked over and Prowl reluctantly offered his servo. Hook frowned, “I can’t see any visible cause, scans aren’t picking up anything unusual—“

“Uh...you both need to look at this,” Bonecrusher pointed at the computer screen. “Cuz I don’t think this is a medical problem.”

Prowl looked at the string of numbers. “...I don’t understand.”

Hook whispered, “It’s Scrapper’s serial number.”


End file.
